Cats Can Do What?
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: LL One shot. Cats are out to get Lorelai.


**One Shot... Cats Can Do What?**

_**Timeline-**_ _Fourth season. _

"Cats! I'm being followed by cats!" Lorelai shrieked as she swung the door open.

"What?" Luke asked, not bothering to look up from the register when he heard Lorelai's voice.

"Outside!" She yelled with desperation as she looked over shoulder.

"What about it?" Luke answered, distracted as he counted bills from behind the counter.

"Cats! Luke! Cats!" Lorelai repeated, trying to get him to understand her situation.

"You got a cat?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion as he looked up at her.

"Yes, I got a cat." Lorelai said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while dropping her purse on a stool, then taking a seat on the one next to it.

"Are you crazy?! You can't even feed yourself without someone cooking the food for you, you really think its a good idea for you get an animal?! It would be one thing if Rory were home to remind you to feed it and clean up after it and all that other crap, but she isn't and this is gonna be that damn hamster all over again!"

"That hamster was evil, we've been over this!" she defended herself, then shook her head to get back on track. "And I didn't get a cat, but if I wanted to, I wouldn't have a problem finding one since three of them showed up at my house this morning and as we speak, they're probably calling over the rest of the gang and when I get home it won't be _my_ home anymore because stupid me always leaves her front door unlocked and they'll go right on in and mark their territory wherever they damn well please because no one is there to stop them!"

"Cats are not gonna take over your house." Luke rolled his, going back to his task.

"How do you know." Lorelai shot back.

"Because hopefully they've heard about the hamster."

"Okay, that horse is long dead, can we please stop hitting it."

"Shouldn't you be at the Inn or something?"

"I'm gonna look past your great skills of subtly you got and ask you to please, please come help me get rid of the cats."

"They're strays Lorelai, they're not there anymore."

"But what if they are? They know I'm not in a relationship anymore, they know I blew it again, they know I wasted a year with a guy whose suing my father, they-"

"-Jason's suing your father?" Luke asked, making sure he heard right.

Lorelai nodded. "It's a long story, but point is, Jason's parents found out about us and his dad went behind Jason's back and had a meeting with my father and he's leaving Jason and teaming up with Floyd and the whole thing is just a big mess." She shook her head. "But it doesn't matter what kind of terms I'm on with my parents, he's suing my family and I can't be with someone whose suing my family."

"Wow." Luke awed. Lorelai sighed. "You, uh, okay?" He asked, a little uncomfortable with the situation. He never liked talking about her boyfriends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She waved off. "We weren't soul mates or anything. I only went out with him to piss off my mother... kinda funny that we broke up because I was _siding_ with my mother." She laughed at the realization.

"But you're okay?"

"Yes, and I would be great if a certain diner owner could help me chase away the bad cats who are stalking me."

"Lorelai.." He sighed.

"Come on Luke, please." She begged, pulling out her bottom lip. "You know how I am with animals, think of Damien."

"Damien?"

"The hamster."

"Thought we put the stick down."

"_I_ did, but you still got yours." She grinned, quickly looking down between his legs, then back at his face.

"Ah, jeez."

"Is that a yes?" She asked, flashing him a bright smile.

"You're crazy." Luke grumbled, tossing bills back in the register, then closing it.

"Come on, time is of the essence." Lorelai grabbed her purse, then hurried around the counter to take his arm.

_The Crap Shack..._

"See, they're right!-" Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks, her arm pointed to her porch. Her empty porch.

Luke grinned a cocky smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned toward her.

"Do I have to say it?" Ignoring him, Lorelai walked toward her house, her mouth hanging open as she saw that there were no cats.

"They're gone." She said with disbelief.

"Yup." Luke said, coming up behind her.

"Or are they?" Lorelai said skeptically as she went up the few steps and walked through her front door. Luke in toe.

"Ha! I was right!" Lorelai yelled when she reached her kitchen and saw five cats. Two sitting on the table and one on each chair.

"How the hell..." Luke shook his head, coming up behind her. "But your door was closed."

"They opened it!"

"They don't have opposable thumbs!" Luke argued, turning back around to examine her front door.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, coming up behind Luke.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Luke said from his position on the floor as he looked at the door hinges to see if it was broken or something.

"You fixed that last week." She told him, watching as he looked for a logical explanation as to how they got in.

"I did?" He asked, looking back at her with confusion.

"Yes," She sighed. "You came over on Friday for movie night, remember, we watched _Sixteen Candles, _and when you closed the door, you saw that it wasn't closing right or something..." Lorelai trailed.

"You sure I fixed it?" He asked, turning back to look at the door and finding that it was fine.

"Yes, I'm sure. You came Saturday, before I went to see Rory at Yale."

"You leave your back door open this morning?" He asked, quickly getting up to go back to the kitchen in search of an answer.

"Babette." He said, nearly bumping into Lorelai's neighbor as he headed for the door.

"Oh hey sugah, what'd ya doing here?" She asked, a box of kibble in her hand that she went to pour in the bowl that was sitting on the counter.

Hearing her neighbor's voice, Lorelai turned back and went to the kitchen. .

"You didn't happen to let these cats in here, did you?" Lorelai asked when she saw Babette bending down to give them a bowl of cat food

"Yeah, they were sitting out on your porch, looking all sad and hungry, so I let them in and went and got them some food, but don't worry doll, I know you can't have pets. Morey and are gonna take em home."

"So they didn't get in by themselves." Lorelai asked, a frown covering her eyes when she realized that Luke was right.

The older woman just laughed as she stood up.

"Thanks Babette." Luke smiled, putting his hand on Lorelai's lower back as he ushered her to turn around "We'll see ya later."

"Bye doll faces."

"Come on." He said, leading her to the hall.

She remained quiet, until Luke closed the door behind them, causing her to come back from her thoughts.

"Happy?" She asked, not meeting his gaze. "You were right."

"Glad you've accepted it." He grinned, squeezing her shoulder like he was comforting a small child

"Although _I _was right too." She added.

"What?"

"Well you said they wouldn't even been there. You said they were just strays."

"They only stuck around cause Babette let them in your house."

"But I was still right." She smiled. Luke sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with her, it would just be a waste of energy.

"You were right and we both have to get to work."

"It's okay," Lorelai cooed, patting his chest. "I'll let you be right next time."

"Get in the car." Luke rolled his eyes.

**THE END.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
